


The Tease

by cumberbatchsgirlfriend



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Hardcore, Smut, dominant benedict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatchsgirlfriend/pseuds/cumberbatchsgirlfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict takes you out for a nice meal until you start to tease him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tease

Benedict had been planning a nice night out for the both of you and he took you to The Landmark restaurant in London for a nice meal. The food you both ate were expensive and the wine was gorgeous. Benedict had insisted that he would pay as this was his idea.

You wore a salmon pink dress that stopped just above your knees with heels to match. Benedict wore a black suit with black shiny shoes to match his. He looked amazing and so did you. You had to look classy for these types of restaurants. You both had finished your desserts and were now drinking the last of the wine in the bottle.

"Thank you so much for taking me out Ben, it's beautiful here. I've really enjoyed it." You say as you take his hand in yours over the table.

He puts his other hand on top of yours. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love taking you out and spoiling you." He lifts your hand to his lips and kisses.

You can't help but smile and bite your lip. Benedict notices and something flashed in his greeny-blue eyes. You know biting your lip turns him on.

"I love you" you whisper to him over the table, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you more" he whispers back, his voice a deep purr.

His eyes had changed now, his pupils were dilated but you pretended not to notice and you just smiled at him. You knew as soon as you both got home he would ravish you.

"Come on, let's get home" he says as he gets up from his seat and walks over to you to help you up.

He takes your hand in his and you both walk out of the restaurant onto the street where taxi's were rolled up. Benedict walked you to the nearest one and opened the door, letting you climb in first and you made sure he looked at your bum as you bent over to climb in. You loved teasing him like this. Benedict climbed in after you and closed the door, telling the taxi driver the address of your home.

The taxi set off and it would be another 20 minutes until you got to your home in Hampstead, so you decided to tease a little more. You were looking out of the window, watching the people and buildings fly by, you could also feel Benedict's eyes on you but you didn't turn around. Instead you pulled your dress up a little so that he could catch a glimpse of your naked thighs and you kept changing the positions of your legs. You could hear Benedict moving around uncomfortably, shifting in his seat. You knew this was because of the growing erection that was happening in his trousers, forcing to break free.

Most of the journey home was silent until you heard a grunt come from the side of you. You turned to look at Benedict who looked a little flushed now and agitated.

"What's up babe?" You asked him innocently, a hint of teasing in your voice. You definitely knew what was up.

"Hm? Oh, um, nothing" he said as he gave you a quick glance and turned his head away from you again. He couldn't bare to look at you knowing full well he couldn't do anything to you in the back of a taxi.

The taxi rolled up outside of your house and Benedict payed the driver and got out first, then grabbing hold of your hand to help you out. As you were getting out you caught a glimpse of the bulge in his trousers that he was trying to hide with his suit jacket. You smirked to yourself as you walked to your front door, trying to find the keys in your bag. You could sense Benedict stood behind you while you turned the lock and opened the door. You walked into the hallway and hanged up your bag, the door slamming shut behind you and suddenly you felt hands on each side of your waist. Benedict pushed you up, face first into the wall, thrusting his hips into your ass, his bulging erection in his trousers squashed inbetween you both. You moaned at the contact you've been longing for since you left the restaurant.

"Can you feel it? Can you fucking feel it? This is what you do to me, teasing me in that taxi" he growled into you ear. The thrusting of his hips and deepness of his voice was sending tingles from your stomach down to your pussy. You could start to feel yourself becoming wet into your underwear. Dominant Benedict has arrived.

"This is what you fucking want, right? You're gonna get it right here against this wall" he says into your ear, his deep voice vibrating through you. He moves away from you and you hear him unzip his trousers and push them down with his boxers. He lifts up your dress so that he had a clear view of your ass. He pulls down your panties so they hit the floor and starts to rub your clit from behind. You can't help but let out a moan against the wall.

"Oh, so wet for me too. I guess you're ready for this big boy" he say as he removes his fingers and in one sudden movement he slams into you from behind. You scream out and your legs start to shake. "Oh fuck" Benedict moans. "You feel so good. Do you like it? Is this how you fucking want it?" He says with each thrust. He kept hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. You could feel your orgasm starting to build in your stomach.

"Fuck! Faster!" You scream. Benedict picked up his pace and started to become erratic. "You're fucking mine. You hear me? MINE" he shouted whilst smacking your bare ass. His other hand grabbed hold of your hair and he pulled whilst thrusting harder and faster into you. You were going to fall apart any minute now and your muscles were tightening against his cock. "Fuck I'm gonna cum" he growls and he reaches his hand around to the front of you and starts rubbing you like mad, wanting and forcing you to come undone with him. After a few more seconds you both exploded, Benedict moaning into your neck as he emptied inside of you, and you breathing like crazy against the wall.

"Jesus christ" you say breathlessly. "That was the best fuck we've ever had." You start to laugh. Benedict pulls out of you and turns you around, his eyes back to bluey-green. His face is all sweaty and he is also out of breath. You both touch foreheads while both of you try to catch your breath. "That was perfect. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I can't help it when I'm around you." He says as he cups your cheek. "I'm okay" you tell him.

"God I love you" he whispers and he kisses you so passionately and grabs your ass before you could even reply.


End file.
